ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jrooksjr
Hey dude, thanks for all the work you're doing here! Drop me a hello via any of the contact info on my page - Rihl 16:52, 13 March 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, I do what I can when I can - Jrooksjr 17:12, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Hi, you left a problem report saying that the BranchOffice should be removed. Can you explain why it should be removed? (I am not familiar with the game). Thanks. - PanSola 18:00, 13 March 2008 (UTC) : I agree with that, I made the page and at the time thought that was the missing building in the game, it turns out, that it was a translation error in converting the names. I'll remove it since it's old and useless in the wiki. - Bloodhound 18:12, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Hey dude - saw you made the wonder pages. What'd'ya think - should I make a box like the stub so it jumps right out when there are features described, but not yet implemeted? - Rihl 20:48, 16 March 2008 (UTC) welcoming new user Heya, since you seem to be the most active regular user here, I'm wondering if you can give me a hand welcoming new users (registered and anon) to the wiki. I can only drop in once every few days, and it'd be great to have someone else helping greeting ppl to the wiki making them feel welcomed (which hopefully increases the chance that they'd stick around). You can make your own welcome messages, or there is a template you can use (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:09, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Reply to message left on my (IP's) talk page Hey, thanks for the reply. Unfortunately, while I don't mean to contradict you, your answer is incorrect. When you first start the game, if you buy a cargo ship as soon as you are able, you are only able to send goods to the islands immediately surrounding you. If you click on a town far away, your only available action is diplomacy. At some point you are able to send ships any distance you like, but I am unsure exactly what causes that. I think it may be when you research Expansion, since that's about when I was able to send ships far away. I only started the game last week, so this behaviour might be new. 66.212.162.26 06:12, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Workshop Resource table too complicated? Hi Jrooksjr, I've made a comment on the Talk:Workshop page about the expanded resource table that you've recently added. If you have time, please add your input. Thanks -- 18:12, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Re: welcome template The welcome template takes 2 arguments (first is your username, second is your signature). So something like: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:18, 19 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Game Versions page I agree with what you said. The only issue I had with it was the use of "versions" implied they where different version. We of course no better; other may not. I wonder why they have separate servers for each language yet the "UK" (.org) servers have all languages on it. Surly it would be better for players to have one forum, and one set of servers. Still its not the only thing that I wonder about Gameforges' way of doing things. Immortalnights 22:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC)